thegraverunnersguildfandomcom-20200216-history
TRP: Pride and Raef (Wrathful Dream)
Day 408, night. After Sam's promise that Pride would look into Raef, and see if he was infected with Diva, it was only a short trip into sleep before Raef awoke in Pride's dream domain. This time he was in a spacious room -- one with ample, comfortable seating, where he woke up on a couch, surrounded by assorted musical instruments -- a piano and a harpsicord, lutes and other stringed instruments on racks, woodwinds in a case. It was, for now, silent, however, with only a gentle breeze blowing the long, sheer black curtains draped by the balcony door. Pride sat on the couch opposite Raef, relaxing, waiting for him. MINK There was no dream preceding the room, and he was glad for that. He didn't want to have dreams after the one with Anwyll and he didn't trust himself not to seek him out again. Raef glanced around the room before looking at Pride. Same as the first time he saw him. Fancy, tall, fuckable, but still pompous. "Thanks for seeing me," he said with a faint smile. IZZY Pride regarded him impassively. "It's no trouble." He looked Raef over, as if seeing him for the first time. MINK Raef crossed his arms over his chest, fighting down a shiver; Pride made him uncomfortable. "You really gonna help with Anwyll?" he asked, wanting Pride's gaze off of him. He felt like a bug beneath it. IZZY "Yes," Pride said, easily and immediately. "We came to an agreement." He continued to scrutinize Raef closely. MINK "Uh-huh..." Raef tapped his elbows. "Don't just stare if you're not gonna ask me out on a date first." IZZY He raised an eyebrow, clearly unamused. "Is that what my brother sees in you, then?" MINK Raef gave Pride a puzzled look. "What?" IZZY "Your tongue." MINK "I'm really good at using it." IZZY Pride wasn't amused. With overt distaste, he said, "If you're unable to save Anwyll from his own horrible creation, I'm willing to grant you power in his stead. Don't expect the type of relationship you've pursued with my brother, however." MINK "I don't want power from you," Raef answered flatly. "So don't worry about it." IZZY "Be powerless, then." Pride straightened and stood languidly, stretching his wings out to the sides and shrugging his shoulders. "Are you ready for me to look at you?" MINK Raef bristled, but bit down the remark that'd sprung to his tongue; he needed Pride to help him. "Yeah...sure..." IZZY Pride's hooves thumped softly against the floor as he circled the coffee table separating them. He beckoned with two fingers for Raef to look up at him. MINK Raef hesitated before he dropped his arms and looked up at Pride. IZZY Pride slipped his fingers under Raef's chin to hold him, slightly -- more to suggest that he be still. His claws scratched at Raef's skin, not enough to break it, but enough to leave a faint white mark. He closed his eyes, and opened them again, solid gold and liquid, with no pupil to knowingly stare. And yet, Raef could feel the undeniable sensation of being watched. Watched not only by Pride, but by the light overheard, and the pinprick stars visible outside the windows; by the glimmers off the instruments surrounding them, and each tiny glint off of each of Pride's rings, and every link in the delicate golden chains he wore. Worse than that was the feeling of being watched by the shadows, as well -- watched by the spaces between the stars, watched by the shadows in every corner, watched and studied and scrutinized by something that carried an air of disdain for every piece of him that it could see, and it could see every last, little piece. Golden eyes surrounded him, invisible, staring in from all directions, baring down on him oppressively. Then Pride's own eyes widened, a fraction, and his hand dropped away. He took a half step back, and his eyes went to slits as his lip curled. "Wrath." MINK He stiffened beneath the touch, fingers clenching before unfurling. Each breath came from a long distance away; each one had to be dragged in and let out. His skin pricked and it was a fight to remain still. The eyes on him made made a shiver crawl through him. He wanted to pull away, to make it stop, but then Pride let him go. Raef inhaled sharply, like a man just dragged from the deepest depths of Nothing. "What?" he answered, not thinking about it, not really. He could still feel the faintest hint of being watched - or maybe it was his imagination. IZZY "He's making you into a new Wrath," Pride said, low and disgusted. "You aren't infected. Not to worry." MINK "Okay...good..." No Diva. Good. Not that slimy bitch. He glanced away before back at Pride. "Are you going to kill me, too?" IZZY Pride looked down at him silently. MINK Raef arched an eyebrow. "So...?" IZZY Pride said nothing. He snapped his fingers, and Raef woke up. END Category:Text Roleplay